


Nasty

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I wrote this at a sleepover I need to get a life, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, knife shoes appreciation society, written at fuck o'clock in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: I have no context. It's literally just sex. *shrugs*





	Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Diving right in!  
> Written for the thots in the figure skating Discord server, you're welcome to join!  
> https://discord.gg/cvr3pWh

Yuzu is tied down to a bed, his pale skin a startling contrast to the black sheets. He is panting, mouth dry, as he watches Javi watching him. His gaze is predatory, and he feels simultaneously aroused and slightly frightened. Javi stalks toward him, graceful and slow, like a cat stalking its prey. He leans over him, so close, his breath is misting across his cheek.

 

Yuzu can  _ smell _ him, his skin, his breath, and he feels arousal clench deep in his belly. He whimpers pathetically, longing to touch that smooth skin, run his hands along those beautiful muscles, feel that rough sexy stubble under his fingers. Javi drops a sweet, longing kiss onto his forehead, between his furrowed eyebrows. Uncharacteristic for the scene they're playing right now, but Yuzu flushes in pleasure.

 

Javi kisses him starting from between his collar bones, to his sternum. Wrapping his lips around one nipple, then the next. Flicking his warm wet tongue around it, then laving it with the flat of his tongue. When he releases his nipple, it feels cold and bereft, and stands to attention. He runs his tongue through the patch of hair on his lower belly, then places sweet, stinging bites from his hipbones along the V towards his half-hard cock. Yuzu is trembling, longing to thrust his cock into Javi's face to get him to  _ do _ something, but he is restrained and can do nothinf but take it.

 

Javi ghosts his warm breath along the length of his cock, then blows cold air onto the head, where precum is gathering at the slit. Yuzu breaks out in a sweat, biting his lip and groaning at the faint but strangely strong sensation. 

 

Javi then goes further down, and kisses his ankles, tongue gliding up his calves. He bites the back of his knees, and sucks hickeys into the soft milky inner thighs. 

 

He pauses.

 

With deliberate slowness, he licks in a circle around his pink hole. The journey of his pointed tongue feels like it takes a decade. Yuzu shudders, and moans out a breathy "Jabi". Javi pecks his sweet hole, then glides the flat of his tongue on it, past his perineum, between his balls, to the base of his aching hard cock. 

 

He wiggles his tongue into him, gently, circling like he is honing in on the prize. He presses his face closer, and finds his bullseye. Yuzu gives a high-pitched keen, and struggles against his restraints, body begging for more. Javi adds a finger in, gently prodding his prostate sporadically so that Yuzu can never guess when the next spark of pleasure is going to come. 

 

Yuzu is so hard, precum pooling on his belly. Javi scoops up a little bit of it with his fingers, and presses in two fingers with the added lubrication. He licks around the head of his cock, suckling gently as his fingers push in s l o w l y. He takes all of Yuzu into his mouth as he curls his fingers upwards, and Yuzu wails helplessly. 

 

Javi starts pumping his fingers in and out, making sure to thrust into his prostate every time, as he bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks Yuzu all wet and noisy. Then he clamps his lips down around the head, tongue flicking against the underside as he moves his fingers in a circle, relentless pressure on his prostate.

 

Just as Yuzu's about to cum, he clamps his hand tight around the base of his cock, so that he teeters on the edge. Yuzu screams out in frustration, limbs moving uselessly against his restraints. 

 

When he feels that Yuzu has calmed down a bit, he releases his cock, and it bounces back onto his stomach. It is red and turgid, leaking precum sticky and wet onto his skin.

 

He pushes forward, hips meeting hips in one smooth thrust. Immediately, he fucks into him hard and fast, the head of his cock nudging into Yuzu's prostate over and over again. At this rate, Yuzu doesn't know who is weeping more: himself or his cock. 

 

Javi's arms start to tremble, and he leans down and gives Yuzu the most loving, passionate kiss. Immediately, Yuzu's cock starts to spurt cum, white ropes shooting across his abs, hitting his chin. Javi thrusts through his orgasm, spilling his seed into Yuzu as he cries out against his lips.

 

He pulls out and watches as his cum leaks from Yuzu's pink twitching hole. He presses his mouth to him, and  _ sucks _ his cum out of Yuzu, while Yuzu trembles and whines. Javi swallows, then kisses him sweetly. Yuzu wrinkles his nose in distaste.

  
"Javi is nasty."

 

Javi looks down at his cock. It's already starting to swell a little bit.

  
"It seems like you like a bit of nasty."

  
He smirks.

  
"Round two?"


End file.
